Wanted Dead or Alive
by HydrogenDemon
Summary: Au where when Vlad drinks Dorians blood he has visions and he sees what actually happened when his parents died. He, Joss, and Henry, with some help, kill Thomas and Vikas. Things are going great for all of them until Sam and Dean are told of two actors who are actually vampires.
1. Twelfth Grade Kills

After the light went out of Dorian's eyes, images began to flash before Vlad's eyes like a movie clip. His father and Vikas were in front of his parent's bed pouring gasoline over the bed, his mother, and an unknown man who were both strapped to the bed. His father struck a match and lit them on fire. As the two of them fled the vision faded out.

As he slowly returned to the present he saw Joss approaching from the side. He slowly rose from his crouched position; looking up at Joss as he did so. He gripped Joss by the arm that wielded the wooden stake that could end his life at any moment. Then from the shadows, a dark figure stepped out. He was tall with black hair and similar facial features to Vlad's. It was Thomas.

"Son whatever you plan on doing stop; let the slayer go." Thomas started stepping farther into the light. Vlad hesitated for a moment before shoving Joss away.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked anger obvious in his voice, "You die on us, then you decide to just waltz back into the picture." He strode over towards the mister he had once called his father. Thomas couldn't find out that he knew that he and Vikas had killed his mother though, so he decided to force himself to be Thomas' son one last time. However, as Vlad beg a move towards him, Thomas turned around and, using his vampiric speed, slipped back into the shadows fleeing the scene before Vlad could even act.

"Vlad what's going on?" Joss demanded from him, "I thought your father was dead."

Vlad looked back at him for a second before he said anything back. "Apparently not." He looked back at Joss, hurt evident in his eyes, and grasped him by the shoulder, "Joss, you, Henry and I need to have a talk about what just happened... my father he-" Tears began to threaten Vlad's eyes and so he ran back to his aunts house in seek of some form of normality. He was greeted at the door by his uncle Otis.

"Something the matter Vlad, you seem troubled?" His uncle interrogated. Vlad thought about it before he decided that it would be best to keep his vision a secret from his uncle for a while.

"No, everything's fine just... never mind it's not important." He replied with a quiver in his voice. He could barely believe what his father and Vikas had done. They had torn his life apart by its seems only to be sown back up by the only family he had left, Nelly. She was his mother's best friend which by his standards made her family. Otis had joined the picture nearly three years after the fire and his presence and guidance had anchored him even better. Vlad sauntered off to his room to think. Just as he closed the door to his room, another vision struck him.

Thomas was grinning like a madman and holding Nelly's lifeless body; with Vikas standing off to the side sharing a similar grin while keeping Otis from fighting back. He could see himself screaming in protest and he shook the horrible vision from his head.

He turned to the window of his bedroom and opened it. He slipped back out into the night and headed over to the McMillan household. As if sensing Vlad's distress, Henry opened his window and sanded the area before seeing Vlad. Vlad climbed up into Henry's room and closed the window after his entrance.

"Is Joss here we need him?" He questioned his faithful drudge.

"No hold on I'll get him." Henry answered before asking, "is everything all right, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when Joss is here too." Vlad answered shortly. He sighed and sat down on Henry's bed as said teenager walked off to get his cousin. When they came into the room Vlad quickly explained what he did and the visions he had seen, tears streaming down his face as he got to the part about Nelly.

"I just can't allow him to kill her like that, I won't allow it!" He screamed as he began to sob violently.

"We can kill both of them or, I can stake them myself if you don't want too." Joss said trying to calm their friend.

"No he'll.. k-kill you or Otis w-will before we even have time to explain." The young vampire said between sobs, "don't you have an uncle who can take care of it for us, we can easily cover up our tracks we might not ever have to tell Otis?"

This time Henry answered, "yea uncle Abraham, but how will we convince him not to kill you?"

"I could use mind control we don't have time to explain our situation to him." Vlad rasped out as the sobs stopped. After discussing their plan further Vlad called his aunt and uncle telling him that he would be staying with the McMillans for the night.

The rest of the week the three of them waited anxiously for Abraham to come into town. When he did, he immediately lunged for Vlad but they were able to pull them apart and convince him that Vlad would never intentionally harm anyone. Thomas had already revealed that he was alive to his brother and Nelly. They had accepted him back after several days off eerie silence.

Finally, the boys decide to set they're plan to action. Thomas and Vikas suspected nothing of course. Otis and Nelly would never know anything was up they had gone out to dinner together and Vlad Henry and Joss were at The Crypt as to avoid suspicion.

The three of them were just leaving The Crypt when Otis contacted Vlad telepathically.

"_Vladimir there's been a terrible accident, your father and Vikas were killed by a slayer!"_ His uncle exclaimed in Vlad's head. Vlad glanced at Henry and Joss. They automatically knew; Abraham had done what they'd asked of him. They drove to Vlad's house in silence, not knowing what to say. Otis was waiting for them at the door. He gave Joss an angry glare. Joss was a slayer like the monster that had killed his brother and friend.

_"Otis, chill Joss didn't do this he was with us at The Crypt." _Vlad reasoned to his uncle. Vlad, Joss, and Henry went inside with Otis to find a group of vampires looking over the dead bodies of Thomas and Vikas. The three of them looked up as soon as they heard the front door shut. Vlad forced himself to look upset to keep anyone from being suspicious.

One of them looked up at Vlad and said, "I'm greatly sorry for your loss, Vladimir."

Vlad didn't know what to say so he just bent his head down low and looked at the hole in his shoe. The three vampires who were standing by the bodies began to speak to each other in a hushed whisper. Vlad looked up from his shoes to meet Henry's gaze. Henry nodded encouragingly at him.

The conversation going on in the center of the room was getting louder, like they were arguing. The one who had spoken to Vlad earlier sighed and stated, "we are members of the council sent us to survey the situation and make a choice based on what have found." He stopped and looked back at his buddies then at the corpses before he turned back to Vlad and continued, "in light of resent events all charges against you will be dropped seeing as D'ablo has died and therefore, can't testify and, the murder of your father seems to be punishment enough on you."

The three of them began to walk away from the deceased and over to the front door. Vlad stared back down at the bodies lying on the ground as the shortest of the three turned and said, "there'll be anther group coming by to pick up the bodies for the pyre's." He turned back around and his group walk out the door.

Otis glanced up from where he stood silent tears streaming down his face and sobbed out, "I'm so sorry Vladimir I know this is hard on you he had just came back into your life and now he's dead, killed by a slayer."

Vlad lips started to tremble as he walked over to Otis and embraced him in a hug. It pained him to see his uncle like this and it was his fault he had asked Abraham to kill Thomas and Vikas. And now Otis had to deal with the loss of his brother and friend. Nelly came into the room minutes later crying as well the three teenagers comforted the couple that was about to get married soon after all, they were the cause of their distress. A few days later the funeral pyre's were held and Vlad shed tears not for Thomas or Vikas but because he was causing Otis to hurt.

Nelly and Otis wed almost a month later and finally received some happiness after all the bleak tragedies from before. Vlad, Henry, Snow, and the rest of the gang graduated from high school just as Otis was taking the position as the new principal of Bathory High School. Life slowly started returning to normal for the little town of Bathory.

After collage Vlad and Henry became actors making appearances in small movies and tv shows. Henry married October after they settled into their new lives as vampires; Vlad had turned them both along with his bride, Snow.

One early morning on a Saturday Henry woke up to a rather abrupt phone call from Vlad. Before he could even say hello and excited yell came out of the phone, "Henry I have great news how fast can you and October get over here at Otis and Nelly's?" Henry sighed and stretched then replied, "we'll be there in a minute."

With that Henry and October got dressed and, using their vampiric speed, ran to Otis and Nelly's house. When they got inside they found Vlad, Nelly, Otis, and Snow waiting for them with bright smiles on their was the one to speak. "you're probably wondering why you've been called here."

Vlad who was bursting with excitement finished Otis' words for him, "Nelly is pregnant!"


	2. Any Last Words?

Shortly after Nelly's daughter, Mellina, whom was named after her aunt, turned four. Vlad and Henry became a little more well known. Vlad was in bed cuddling with Snow when he got a call from his agent. There was a movie being filmed that needed two guys to play the roles of vampires, happened to be set in Bathory.

The legend of Bathory High School was the entire plot of the episode. Years ago before the high school was public, it was a private institute and before that a church. Vlad's uncle Otis happened to be a priest there. The legend was that a vampiric priest had drained the entire congregation dry. No one in Bathory knew who the priest was but they remembered his blonde hair and his ebony haired friend who helped him out.

If Vlad were to play a role in the movie he would be playing the role of Thomas. Otis had told him that he and his father were the ones to cause the abandonment of the church. Even though Thomas and Vikas were the ones to kill his mother, and who also would've killed his aunt, Vlad liked to keep his memories of them pleasant. And it would be a lovely inside joke for him and Henry to play the rolls of vampires. Especially that of their family.

Henry had gotten the same call from his agent recommending that he go for a part. After informing Otis about their new roles the following week of the phone calls, the three of them spent hours laughing about it. Otis recounted fondly to them of the memories of he and his brother getting into all kinds of trouble. As Vlad went into the kitchen to get them another bottle of blood wine the back door opened and his little cousin came running in to see Vlad.

She kept into his arms and shared a smile with her cousin. Vlad absolutely adored her and had taught her the basics of being a half-human half-vampire hybrid as well as, the basics of being a kid. He was there for her when she was learning to ride a bike and crashed into a bush, scraping her knee in the process. He gave all kinds of presents when ever he came to visit and read to her when she asked.

Mellina climbed down from Vlad's arms and in her sweetest little kid voice said, "I heard you and Henry are playing vampires in a movie." Vlad ruffled her hair and picked her up, forgetting all about the blood wine.

"Yea but we don't get to use our actual fangs though because the movies dynamics portrays vampires differently." Vlad replied to her with a chuckle as he walked back into the living room with her in his arms. Mellina wiggled out of Vlad's arms and ran to her father to hug him. Nelly walked into the room and sat down on the couch with her husband. The two shared a kiss for a moment before Nelly announced that she was about to start preparing dinner.

That night Vlad read Mellina to sleep and kissed her goodnight before going home to his wife. In the morning he and Henry would carpool to the set which, happened to be Bathory High school; the school was being borrowed during the summer for the filming of the movie.

After the scene where The movies heroes discover that the priest who had drained the followers of the church was the principal of the high school it had been turned into, the actors breaker for lunch. Henry and Vlad went for the barbecue, as that was the easiest to hide the blood they had brought; it easily passed for some sauce Vlad aunt had brought them. When they started eating Jamie and Jacob, two other actors who played the heroes in the movie, started walking over to them with their food. As they did, Vlad slipped the bottle of "BBQ sauce" into a small backpack. Jamie and Jacob took their seats next to Henry and Vlad.

"Is there really a legend around here that a priest was a vampire?" Jamie asked with smile on his face. Vlad and Henry laughed and Henry replied, "yea when we were freshman my older brother told me the upperclassmen would try to punk us with it." The four of them continued eating and making small talk, but the awkwardness didn't last for long because soon Mellina was running over to Vlad.

"Mommy said we could come and see you if I cleaned my room and I cleaned my room!" She excitedly exclaimed. She climbed onto the concrete table they were eating at and sat in Vlad lap. Nelly walked over a few minutes later, with a smile on her face, and sat next to Vlad.

"So who's this adorable little princess Vlad?" Jacob asked smirking at Mellina. Said girl giggled at Jacob's words. Vlad ruffled her hair and looked at them saying, "this is my cousin, Mellina." He turned and pointed to Nelly, "and this is my aunt, Nelly."

Nelly looked at Vlad and Henry and stated, "she was asking all day if she could come by and see you two especially you Vlad." By this time a small crowd made up of crew members had gathered and were looking at Mellina who was being gently bounced up and down by Vlad; everyone had mostly finished their lunch by this point as well.

"I've got a son named Thomas about the same age as her." Jamie said while smiling at them. The smiles on Vlad's side of the table turned into half smiles and curiously Mellina asked Nelly, "didn't Daddy have a brother named Thomas?" Trying to return the happy mood from before, Nelly grinned back at her daughter and responded, "yes sweetie, but he died years before you were born."

Jamie apologetically chimed back into the conversation, "I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sorry I reminded you of your lose." Vlad looked up at him and said, "it's fine I'm still mad at him for making us think he was dead nearly ten years before."

They started talking like they were before things got awkward and, Nelly took Mellina home after a while. They finished shooting for the day and everyone went home as the sun was setting. Filming for the movie continued on and off for the rest of the year. However, it was nearly a year and a half before it was actually released.

In the time before it's release Henry and Vlad worked on other things together and separate. In between work they would go on romantic dates with their wives. Vlad would go over to his aunt and uncles to visit them and Mellina. Vlad and Henry at this point had thousand of fangirls from all the work they were in and so it was harder to keep the hole vampire thing a secret from the press. The fangirls that wrote fanfiction, in which Vlad was a vampire, were sometimes close to the way their lives worked. Some people had proof that they were vampires.

(**Sam's pov**) We had just finished a case yesterday and Dean and I were in a hotel for the night. I got up, had my breakfast then, got on my laptop to find our next case. That's when I got a call from Garth saying that there was an actor by the name of Vladimir Tod that was a vampire. Practically untouchable because of all his fans. Garth had been watching him and his wife for months and decided to call them because of how hard it would be to kill him with all his fame keeping him safe.

When Dean got up we checked out of the motel and drove of in the impala towards Bathory. When we got there we found a motel closest to where Vladimir lived. We watched him go out at night and kill innocent people just for there blood in the morning we would return to the motel. One night, after looking through the town to find where he'd gone, we found him walking through the park with his wife. Both of them were walking with a little girl.

We had never seen them together and assumed that he was planning on having her as his next meal. We couldn't allow him to kill that little girl so we went after him.

(**Vlad's pov**)I was walking through the park with Snow and Mellina when I noticed we were being followed. I had a small vision before anything could happen. One guy was holding Mellina, who's fangs had slipped out, and the other was holding me back as I screamed in protest. The green eyed one who held Mellina, she was completely terrified at this point, pulled a blade to her throat before the vision cut off.

I decided not to say anything about it as it would worry my wife and little cousin but, our shadows however attacked.

Each of them carried sharp ended blades which was different than what I was used to seeing. Slayers usually used stakes. The two of them ran at full speed towards Snow and me. The shorter one reached us first and was going to cut Snows throat but, I punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the chest, causing him to hurtle back several feet. The taller one pulled the other up and they went after us together, they had nabbed Snow before I could do anything.

I grabbed Mellina, as she dashed into my arms, and held her behind me. If those two wanted to harm her they'd have to go through me.

The shorter, meaner looking one snarled at me, "give us the girl or we'll kill your wife!" Tears started forming in my eyes they had Snow and would kill her if I didn't give her Mellina but, I could let them have her either they'd kill her for sure.

"What do you want from her?" I asked as I tightened my grip on her arm. I made eye contact with Snow and saw her lip trembling and tears flow down her face. I quickly turned my gaze back to the killers as the taller one started speaking, "we want her away from monsters like you, she needs to be with her own kind."

Those two must think she's human a quick glance at Snow confirmed that she'd come to the same conclusion. She could go with them and they'd thinks she's just another human. However they'd find out eventually or I might not be able to get her back. It was too much a risk; I turned to Mellina and whispered, "run home as fast as you can don't let anyone get you, I'll handle this." I let her going and she ran off. I used my vampiric speed, while they were distracted by Mellina, and was able to yank Snow from their grasp. I told Snow to follow Mellina and keep her safe, and that I would take care of our attackers.

I was distracted by her running off into the distance and they were able to pin me down. Tears started coming out of my eyes as the one with short hair put his blade to my throat; maybe this time I'd actually die and get to see my mother again.

"Any last words vampire?" He asked before he cut my head off and my vision faded to black.


	3. Are You Dead, or Are You Sleeping?

When I awoke, I felt very light, like I was floating. I looked down at my body and saw through myself. Does this mean I'm a ghost now? Cursed to wander the earth watching my loved ones suffer through my death? Trying to ignore this information, I drifted off away from where I was, and that's when I noticed. My uncle and Henry were fighting the guys who had killed me. I could see the tears streaming down Henry's face as he punched the shorter, green eyed one in the jaw. They fought for several minutes before they heard the wail of a siren and scattered.

I lingered to watch as the investigators gather evidence for my murder Four of the CSI's were vampires so I didn't have to worry about the humans figuring out what I was. I could hear them mumbling things like, "I thought he couldn't die?" And, "his family will be devastated." I watched as they hauled my lifeless corpse away in a body bag.

I drifted off to my house to find that snow wasn't there. She was probably with Nelly and Otis, mourning my death. That's exactly where I found her; she was crying into October's shoulder. Mellina was grossly sobbing into Otis' arms, who was holding Nelly's hand as the three of them cried together. I couldn't stand watching them all suffer because of my demise. so, I floated out of the house and into the streets.

As I passed by the school I could see several of my fans discussing my murder. There were cops posted around the place since the entire town was now on high alert for two killers.I reminisced fondly of my days in high school when Henry and I would be worrying more about another vampire or a slayer killing me than, our grades.

I wondered the earth aimlessly for a few days trying to get a grip on the fact that I'm dead. I would have to watch my family from the shadows as they live on with out me. According to the news they still haven't found my killers,but suspected Sam and Dean Winchester as my family couldn't do anything with my corpse yet until, they found my body which, had been stolen by one of their sick Friends.

They were two brothers from Lawrence, Kansas who had gone on a killing spree a few years ago; resulting in a nation wide man-hunt for them. And those two had the nerve to call me a monster. I decided that if I wanted anyone to find my killer I would have to track them down myself first. I searched the crime scene and my entire home town for any sign of them. I was a little too late, they had already moved on to the next town.

I began searching through the neighboring towns and cities discovering that, Henry was doing the same, driving through places they would go looking for a trail to follow. I followed him on his searches. One night he found their 1967 Chevy parked in front of a motel. He asked the woman at the front desk what room they were staying in. When he found out he went to room number eight and kicked the door in; slamming it after he entered.

the two of them immediately stood up from their work on their laptops and, ran at him. Henry pinned the taller one, Sam, to the floor.

"You obviously care for your younger brother a lot." He snarled at the older one, Dean, with his fangs exposed. "It would be a shame for him to die wouldn't it?" he asked with sarcasm lacing his voice

Dean tackled Henry off Sam yelling as he did, "get your hands off of him you son of a bitch!"

Henry got the better of him though, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against the wall. His lips began quivering and tears threatened his eyes as he barely whispered out, "We can't even burn his body because one of your sick friends took his body."

"Well if you would like to join him as Garth and us burn his corpse for you." Dean said with a smirk.

Henry angrily sunk his fangs into Deans neck and drinking from him. I began trying to make him see me or hear me so that, he would stop. I didn't want those two taking the easy way out of punishment.

Henry pulled his mouth from Deans neck very abruptly and turned to where I was standing, loosening his grip on Deans shoulders in the process. Dean slipped out of his grasped and fell to the floor from the blood lose.

"Dad is that you?" He asked in a unsure voice. We were best friends for years before I bit him and made him and made him my drudge, we're were still friends after that. When I turned him I though he still consider us friends, I never thought he'd call me Dad.

I stepped closer to where Henry and Dean were while, starring in shock. He could see me now or, at least hear me. Sam was looking at where I was standing and blinked before he saw me and yelled, "hey what are you doing here, you should be in purgatory!" I don't know what purgatory is but, based on those two and their line of work, it's were _monsters_ go when they die.

"I'm not like most vampires, I'm half human." I stated hollowly, "I guess the thought of leaving my family behind to mourn kept me from going to this purgatory you speak of." I continued with venom in my voice as I talked about my departure from my body.

There was a groan coming from Dean as he slowly began to get up; taking notice to me once he blinked through the haze Henry had left him in. He tried to charge at me but, Henry grabbed him by his arm and growled at him, "you aren't to harm him ever again, hunter." Dean looked surprised as he couldn't disobey his masters orders, I chuckled at this and pulled over a chair from another part of the room and, sat down. Dean and Henry sat down as well but, Sam refused to sit as his eyes widened.

Sam began to raise his voice to us, " What did you do to Dean, I know he would listen to a vampire!"

Henry was the one to answer his question, "your brother is now my drudge if I give him an order he has no choice bug to follow it."

The two brothers started yelling in protest at the same time but, stopped when Henry put his hand up.

"If you two can comply by returning Vlad's body to us so we can mourn properly as well as, stay away from our family, I can release your brother and we can all live happily ever after."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as if silently arguing using hand gestures and facial expressions. Sam won the argument because he turned to Henry, who was siting next to me, and said, "we'll call Garth and have him bring you the body instead of burning it."

They did as they said they would and called their hunter friend. Henry pulled me outside o explain to me that hunters were very much like slayers only they didn't just hunt vampires they went after the whole enchiladas. Garth pulled into the parking lot and he Henry and the Winchester brothers loaded my cadaver into Henry's car. I watched from across the street not wanting to see my lifeless meat-suit.

A few minutes later Henley drove off in his car, with Sam and Dean following behind ,after hugging Garth who also drove behind them. I drifted back to Bathory shortly after, meeting them at Otis'. Otis was ready to kill both of them, but Nelly managed to convince him that killing them wouldn't bring me back. Mellina was with Garth standing over the open trunk of Henry's car.

"Are you dead or are you sleeping?" Mellina asked through sobs. Upon hearing this Garth pulled out, of all things, a sock puppet.

"This is Mr. Fizzles saying it's okay to be sad, but everything's going to be okay." Garth said in a high-pitched voice as he moved the puppet around. Mellina looked at in amazement as I floated a little closer to Otis. He looked up at me in shock then glanced back and my corpse then, back at me. Henry must not have told them that I'm stuck as a ghost now.

The front door opened and Snow stepped out looking more dead than me. I flashed over to her and as soon as she saw me, the familiar light in her eyes returned. Tears streamed down my face as I caressed her face with my barely tangible fingers. She pulled me into a tight embrace and I inhaled her sent.

When we broke apart everyone was looking at us; Mellina who was now in Otis' arms looked the happiest to see me. Five year old's don't care if you're a ghost or not only that you're still the same soul as before.I looked back at my beautiful wife, Snow. She looked sadder than before, but she still had the same light in her eyes.

"Vlad I was planning on telling you that night in the park." She started before stopping, unsure of what to say. She bit her bottom lip before finishing in a hushed, worried, whisper, "Vlad I'm pregnant."

Without warning I pulled her into a kiss, smiling as I did so. This was wonderful news I was dead and it would be hard to be there for her and our child, but it was still great news.

The next several days were mostly quiet no one really knew what say to me except Mellina. She would tell me about how much she missed me and how glad she was that I'm back. Garth came by now and then with Mr. Fizzles, who would talk to Mellina about how she felt.

One day he approached me when we were alone.

"I've met some horrible creatures in my time but you and your family are different." He said as a grin stretched across his face. "You're not like other vampires you don't kill every human on sight in fact, you only kill when you need to feed." He said leaning grin fading towards the end of the sentence. It didn't stay gone for long though because, a huge smile erupted on his face, and he clapped me on the back.

I hadn't really tried talking to anyone, I'd only been using body language to communicate. I wasn't even sure I could talk as a ghost. Still I managed to rasp out a thank you.

The next morning, after my short conversation with Garth, I went with Henry and Otis to Elysia to settle the whole ghost thing and the matter of my funeral pyre. Once we got inside the building, they walked passed the place my body had been laid for the time being. I had no choice but to float along with them. As I got right next to my corpse though, my movements stopped. I started feeling heavier and I faded from everyone's sight.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upwards gasping for air. Wait air? I'm breathing? My heart is beating normally too which, means I'm alive again. Otis and Henry along with every other vampire was looking at me now as I slowly got up, looking around me as I did so.

I cleared my dry throat and scratched the back of my neck before saying nervously, "so um, lovely weather we're having."


	4. We Wrote Sins and Tragedies

I'd be lying if I said that the awkward silence and everyone staring at me wasn't making me uncomfortable. I was dead moments ago, and was a ghost wandering around. Then, I just randomly came back to life. Finally, Henry broke the silence by smiling and welcoming me back to the land of the living. Everyone else resumed what they were doing before I came back to life.

Otis Henry and I walked into the elevator, and pushed the floor number we needed. As the elevator ascended, Henry and I exchanged disapproving glances about the Muzak version of _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_. The elevator dinged and we walked out after the doors slid open. We walked through the floor till we met up with the members of the Stokerton council, who were all somewhat shocked that I was alive.

"Yea I'm not dead _big surprise_." I said with sarcasm; every vampire knows the legends about the Pravus and how he can't die.

We talked to them about finding hunters that had killed me and how I had come back to life. They weren't too surprised that the Winchester brothers where the ones who had hunted and killed me. The day without out blood followed by the burning of my body was cancelled for obvious reasons.

The car ride home was quiet until Otis started speaking.

"You know, after loosing your father and Vikas all those years ago the thought of you being dead was to much." He said with a sadness in his voice. He still didn't know what really happened with Thomas and Vikas because we had kept it secret for so long. He continued talking, "I went after those two as soon as Snow told us what happened, I couldn't lose you too, but-" he broke off into silence there. We knew how his sentence was going to end though, when he got there I was dead.

I felt immediate guilt. He'd gone one rampage because not only was his brother and best friend dead his nephew had died too. And all of it was my fault, but it was worth it. Nelly was still alive and I had an adorable cousin, Mellina.

The rest of the ride home was silent. We walked into his and Nelly's house and everyone I cared about was there. Mellina was with Nelly in the kitchen making a blood flavored cake, as well as a regular chocolate cake for the humans in the house. Joss and his wife Merideth were sitting on a couch in the living room, talking to October and Snow. The rest of my friends from The Crypt were here as well. They'd all come so we could celebrate me being back on our own without the rest of Elysia.

The party was nice we all had fun talking and laughing together;October and Nelly gave Snow some things for the baby. Our celebration however, was crashed by Sam and Dean. They wanted to know what was going on. As soon as the saw me they asked what kind of sick ritual we performed to bring me back. Then, they noticed the blood me and the other vampires in the room had drunk.

"So who'd y'all kill for the blood?" Dean questioned with venom in his voice.

"No one it's from the hospital I work at to feed my family!" Nelly yelled back at him with anger.

"Yea right family, news flash sweetheart they're only using you for food!" Dean countered.

We all got angry at this p. No one talks to Nelly that way. He couldn't say we didn't care about her. She was like a second mother to me and I probably wouldn't be here with out her. I certainly wouldn't have the family I do now without her.

"Don't ever talk to my wife that way again." Otis growled as he held onto Dean by his shoulders.

"Do you even know what Vlad, Henry and Joss did?" Sam asked calmly.

Otis let go of Dean and looked at me and Henry then, at Joss. Where they talking about us having Abraham kill Thomas and Vikas, and how'd they even know?

(**Dean ****pov****,flashback** )After we'd left the vampires behind we tried to do some research on them to plan our next attack on them. We found out that Henry's cousin, Joss was an ex-slayer. On top of that, their uncle, Abraham, was _still_ a slayer so, we went to question him.

The other slayers asks for our coins but having no idea what they were talking about we just told them that we were multi-generational hunters and, men of letters. That was enough for them and they led us to Abraham. When we were completely alone we started asking questions.

"So what do you know about your nephews, Henry and Joss?" Sam asked politely.

"Well Joss isn't a slayer anymore, and Henry's a vampire now, the only reason I let him live is because only murders for blood when he has to." He answered honestly.

"Know anything about Henry's creator, Vlad?" I asked trying to get some dirt.

"The three of them called me to exterminate his father and a friend of his, Vikas." He said with a smirk. He continued on telling us about the request. He'd only let Vladimir live because he'd asked him to kill Thomas and Vikas, not for his own selfish reasons, but to save his aunt from a violent death as well as his uncle, from a even worse kind of heartache.

We left after we'd gathered our information and went back to Nelly's house to find them all there.

(**Vlad's ****pov**) Dean was smirking at the three of us. So he did know, he must have talked to Abraham or one of their hunter friends. The two of them left, satisfied with the chaos they had caused.

Nelly put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a worried look before asking, " what were they talking about, what did you boys do?"

I winced then looked at the floor before responding, "you and Otis might wanna sit down for this."they looked at me worried but sat down on the couch. Henry, Joss, and I sat on the one across from them.

"Vlad is kinda psychic, he has flashes every now and then." Henry started slowly. Otis nodded in understanding then, looked at us to continue.

"The night Dorian died I had a vision of the night my mom died." I stopped there and looked down sadly at the floor. I looked back up and continued, "Thomas and Vikas were burning her, along with some other guy, on the bed." They looked at me in surprise and outrage. Nelly started to cry, her best friend didn't die in an accident like she thought, but was murdered. Mellina walked to Nelly and held her, not really understanding what we were talking about, but trying to comfort her mother.

"Then a little bit after Thomas came back, he had another vision." Henry stated sadly.

"They had you and Nelly, and they killed her; I just couldn't let that happen." I yelled the first part out, but barely whispered the last part out. I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet their gazes.

"Henry and Vlad called me in for help, we had my uncle kill the two of them so that you wouldn't have to know anything about the visions." Joss input guiltily. "If you thought they were killed by some random slayer, you'd never have to know, but you know now." He finished quietly.

Everyone was looking at us, Mellina jogged over to me from where she was sitting, and gave me a hug. She always knows when I need comforting. The room stayed silent except for Amenti purring in her sleep and Nelly's crying.

Otis stood up and looked at us for a moment before taking Nelly upstairs to their bedroom. He called from the steps, "Mellina I think it's about time you went to bed!" She scampered up the steps after her parents, and silence was restored to the rest of us left bit by bit after, cleaning up the ruined party a little.

My ride home with Snow was quiet until, we stopped at a light and I put my hand on her stomach, looking at her hopefully.

"I don't care if they never forgive you, but you did it to save Nelly." She commented. "Besides." She said with a smile, "if you hadn't plotted the murder of your father we wouldn't have Mellina, and who knows what else they would've done."

Later when we went to bed in the morning we got an unexpected visit from a confused looking man in a trench coat. I got in front of Snow and glared at the man with my fangs barred. He had bright blue eyes as well as, messy ebony hair. His eyes matched his messed up tie, which seemed to complete his bizarre look. He looked at me and Snow before saying, "my name is Castiel and I'm an angel." Oh how excellent, angels just when I thought life couldn't get any stranger.

"I'm sorry for Dean's actions, he's an important friend of mine, and can be difficult to work with sometimes." The angel said in his deep voice. He walked over to Snow, smiling and we looked at him in concern. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and said, "it's a healthy baby boy, I'll be watching him, along with Mellina, to make sure they stay safe." He removed his hand from her stomach and looked at me with his normal, seemingly confused look.

"If they get out of line I will have to do something though." He grumbled silently before disappearing from the room. I looked at Snow, not really believing what had just happened.

"Well." She said taking my hands and kissing me on the lips, "I think that's enough crazy for one night don't you think?" We crawled under the sheets and cuddled under them, quickly falling asleep for the day.


End file.
